1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to transformers, and more particularly to a transformer with leakage inductance.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electronic device, one or more transformers are used for converting a received power signal to an appropriate signal to ensure proper transformer operation. A frequently used transformer has an adjustable leakage inductance to meet resonance requirements.
FIG. 8 is a schematic diagram of a commonly used transformer 300 with adjustable leakage inductance. The transformer 300 includes an I-shaped first core 310, a second core 320, a pair of second windings 340, and a first winding 330 between the pair of second windings 340. The first core 310 extends through the first winding 330 and the pair of second windings 340. The second core 320 includes a pair of first projections 322 each between each of the pair of second windings 340 and the first second winding 330, and a pair of second projections 324 located at opposite distal ends thereof. After assembly, the pair of second projections 324 abuts the first core 310. A pair of gaps 350, 360 are formed between the pair of first projections 322 and the first core 310, respectively so that a pair of magnetic circuits 370, 380 is formed between the pair of second windings 340 and the first second winding 330.
The transformer 300 can adjust leakage inductance by adjusting depth of the gaps 350, 360. However, the pair of second windings 340 is positioned in different magnetic circuits 370, 380, generating different leakage inductance of the pair of secondary windings 340 and circuit of the loads electrically connected to the pair of secondary windings 340.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.